User blog:Fangirl111/Voting Character of the Month!
This is the blog for voting which characters and pages will be put on the home page for the month. There will be 3 categories of characters, good, neutral and evil. If we run out, we'll use pets and homes until we start again. The characters will be in different colored boxes, light colors for good characters and dark for evil. The polls will be seperate for each of them. You can have a picture of your character or not and they will be on the front page. There are 4 people with jobs for this. *Announcer - User:Valentin girl will announce the winners, losers, ties, new character(s) for polls, changes in polls or rule changing. *Designer - User:Fangirl111 aka Ember (me) will add characters to the different polls as well as boxes, designs the polls and boxes and what order each character will go in. She will also add new role players to the section set aside for them, as well as add in the set of rules for voting/entering *Feedback - User:Sibunafoeye answer questions the users have. You can ask on her wall or on the Threads and blogs. *Overseer - User:Skyebreeze oversees everything, answers questions to those who have questions about their job, knows how to create, change, close polls, add users and characters to their respective places, warns rowdy users about their comments, removes comments that go too far, tells the user why they removed it and post a list of the rules again on their wall. Rules 1. No cursing or bullying. If you do so you will be given a 12 hour notice to remove and/or apologize for it by the Overseer. If you do not, the Overseer (or any admin) will remove it and message you on your Wall about why they removed it. If you do it again, the Overseer (or any admin) will remove it with no explanation. If you continue to be rude you will be reported to an admin, there, you are will be judged by her. 2. You agree to vote on at least 2 or more categories/polls. This way, characters at least have a chance at winning. 3. You will report any rudeness or uncomfortable things you have to the Overseer. 4. You can only vote once per poll. No cheating! The voting will be like this 1. When one character from the three categories/polls wins for one month, they "retire" and go to the Archived blog until their given category has voted for the last two. "Retired" characters come back when the said above occurs and voting proceeds. 2. The polls themselves are open for one week. 3. Ember will keep count of votes and write them with the archived characters. If you have any other questions or suggestions or anything, please write it down on the comment section. This all comes from the OH MY GOD READ THIS!!! HURRY BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!!!, Omg Continuation and The voting of character of the month! Threads, which you should read or read first if you want to join. Voting Good Characters: Which Good Character should be in the Front Page this Month? Symphony Rose Celeste Phoenix Nova Spiritina Jack Alchemy Undine Alex Belle Airic Ayden Sepehr Sirius and Xavier Celeste Vevina Wyrm Midden Non Lupita Nikita Lumina Sara Modrič Catrina Simons Maria Romano Areana Green Azul Puro Crispin Delta Penelope Sol Aelos Myra Shadow Mary Evangelyne Serena Celeste Asher Blood Pinocchio Wood Jill Melt The Muses Sister Lady Chang Mother Hulla Ariana Flynn Kintaro Momokage Savior Baby New Year Betsey Wilson Catrina Muerte Chuck Bucky Dhomas Madison Gepetto Wood Kuman Tong Lady Yemenja Lollipop Gum Maneki Neko Mr Patrick Hatpraun Nanny Poppin Olivia Rasha Abdullah Ratatouille Roger Simkin Shasa Priya Shennong T.Hank Turkeynoon Tin Steadfast Watcher Hot Shot Jonathan Marilyn Edward Urice Yulena Morris Sophia Mikael Zalty Flora and Fauna Abe no Hideaki Rus Pink Mega Might Jochi Khan Shinee Tatterhood Harley Moonshine Douglas Nick Long Mu Zhuo & You Evil Characters: Which Evil Character should be in the Front Page this Month? Dark sister Zenith Thunderhead Trista Zilla Orick the Slayer Eric Daeva Bellatrix Nazreen Lavernia Jasper Prince Garreth Ra Amun Krampus Elizabeth White Peter Pan Max Black Queen Mary Slenderman Author HHH Fee Fi Fo Fum Ink and Jasper James Maiden and the Death War Baba Yaga Famine Grinch Happy Hollow La Llorona Lizzie Longshadow Mr Green Mr Whatzir Mr Wolf and Mrs Fox Nurarihyon Pamela Pestilence Carl Santiego Mr Right Pennywise Nabaroo Charcoal The Dread Doctor Billy Zarlak Lucinda Hastur Parallel One Hendrickson Murasame Scheherazade Prince Wu Llednar Ramano Lawrence Phantom Ankhafetra Stein 92 Neutral Characters: Which Neutral Character should be in the Front Page this Month? Cheshire Janus Chance Anzan Alice Melina Aporia Attitulo Duke Stephen Kulong Kilian and Alan Airell Chione Rea Me Dante Rin Rin Dr Henry Hauser Sibling Te Fiti Father Garu Meng Po Tapu Douragu Arial Madame Megdalene Monalisa Asura Louis RamaYama Sebastian Dokusensha Jen Nova Kim Shi Sally Laufey.S Grey Fa Hai (Note: The order of the characters is mostly in order with the page Characters.) Category:Blog posts